


Boys on Film

by jono74656



Series: Too Pretty To Hitch [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Skype, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson invites Stiles over to work on a 'project'. </p><p>Part of the 'Too Pretty to Hitch' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys on Film

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was hit last night by an idea for how to continue this series, so decided to give writing it a spin.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine, if it were it wouldn't make me wanna scream and sob every episode.

Boys on Film

 

Jackson looked around his bedroom with satisfaction. Curtains drawn, lamps lit and shedding the perfect amount of light. Laptop sat by his bed. 

Everything was ready.

It'd been a couple of weeks since the last time he'd messed around with Stilinski. But he hadn't been wasting the time. Lydia had, as he'd expected, found the whole 'him and another guy thing' extremely hot. And he'd been reaping the benefits of that.

He hadn't expected her to turn up with a strap-on one night. But he was willing to try anything, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard. She'd pegged him a couple times since, and he was definitely ready for the real thing.

He'd been trying to find a way to make it happen, when their English teacher had paired him and Stilinski for a class project. Once again the universe bent to his will.

Lydia had made him promise that she could watch the next time he hooked up with Stilinski, which was why his laptop was right next to his bed, screen dimmed but Skype already open and connected to Lydia's. 

There was a tentative knock on his door, and he opened it to find Stilinski's lanky body framed in the doorway. He tugged him inside and hastily locked the door, before shoving Stilinski up against the wall and attaching their mouths together.

Stilinski flailed for a long moment, before relaxing into the kiss, mouth soft and pliant beneath his own. 

When they broke the kiss, Stilinski stared at him for a moment before stammering out,

“I thought we were working on a project?”

Jackson smirked.

“We will. Later.”

He pulled his shirt off over his head and enjoyed the way Stilinski's eyes travelled down his sculpted chest to his abs. Stilinski stepping forward and almost absent-mindedly trailing a hand across his chest, tweaking a nipple en route.

Jackson growled and slammed their mouths back together, walking backwards and drawing Stilinski with him until they both collapsed onto his bed, Stilinski straddling him as they kissed desperately.

His hands scrabbled for a moment before seizing the hem of Stilinski's shirt, tugging at it impatiently until Stilinski got with the programme, pulling it off before leaning down to kiss Jackson again, smirking against Jackson't mouth as he moaned, lining their bodies up so they could rub against each other while they made out.

They made out for long minutes, lost in hot and fierce kisses, before Jackson reached down and began to unbuckle and unzip his jeans, Stilinski following suit with alacrity once he realised what Jackson was doing. 

Soon they were both down to their boxers, and Jackson couldn't suppress a smirk as he noted the batman symbol on Stilinski's. The dweeb flushed, but smacked him on the shoulder even as his other hand hovered over Jackson's dick, finally settling and rubbing it through the soft cotton of his boxers.

Jackson moaned more loudly, hoping Stilinski would take it as encouragement. Luckily he did, warm hand slipping under his boxers and long, talented fingers wrapping round his hardening cock and stroking him with long sweet movements.

He wriggled a hand inside Stilinski's boxers and found him already well on the way to hardness, and he smeared his fingers in the precome leaking from the head, slicking them as he began to stroke

After only a few minutes of stroking, they had to break apart to wriggle out of their boxers, before tumbling back together, kissing feverishly as their bodies slid together, precome making it just slick enough to not be painful. 

Jackson reached down and took both of their cocks in hand, smearing precome down both before he began to stroke, and Stilinski threw his head back and groaned his approval, grinding forward into Jackson's grip with a grunt. Jackson leaned back, drawing Stilinski down in between his spread legs as he continued to stroke them together, and Stilinski was soon thrusting into his grip, their cocks rubbing together deliciously in what Jackson hoped was a preview of things to come.

He reached over with his free hand and pulled open the top drawer of his bedside table, dipping in blindly until he found was he was after, his hand wrapped around the tube of lube and he pulled it out, enjoying the look of shock on Stilinski's face as he did so. He quickly opened the top of the tube, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together, and Stilinski sat back on his knees to watch as Jackson tugged a pillow over, fitting it under the small of his back to make sure Stilinski got the perfect view.

Stilinski's breath came fast and shallow as Jackson circled one finger round his hole, the soothing motions serving the dual purpose of relaxing himself while spreading the lube. Stilinski actually moaned when the finger slowly pressed into Jackson, sinking in to the second knuckle before he started to fuck it in and out of himself.

Jackson arched his back and moaned as he added a second finger, and he thrilled at the darkness in Stilinski's eyes, the way his hand stroked his cock slowly, keeping himself hard but not working to get off yet. He flailed his free hand at Stilinski, then pointed at the drawer again, and the dweeb quickly got the message, leaning across Jackson to get to it, and causing their dicks to drag together in a way which made them both swear, and Stilinski leaned down to steal a kiss before devoting his full attention to the drawer.

He swallowed audibly when he saw what was inside, and a moment later he pulled out the dildo that Lydia had left for him. Jackson thought he was gonna have to spell it out for Stilinski, but a second later he was snatching up the lube, slicking the dildo and settling back between Jackson's legs, eyes focused and burning with arousal.

Jackson slid his fingers free, and had barely a moment's thought to lament his sudden emptiness before the moulded plastic head was pressed against him, and he pushed back against it as Stilinski thrust it into him.

The dildo slid into him easily, and he could read the surprise on Stilinski's face. He smirked even as he panted. As much as he wanted to, just to see the jealousy on his face, he wasn't gonna tell Stilinski that Lydia had been fucking him with a bigger toy than this.

Although to be fair even her strap-on wasn't as big as Stilinski himself was.

Apparently reading something in his smirk nevertheless, Stilinski set a hard pace with the dildo, and Jackson whined and gasped as the toy fucked in and out of him hard and fast. The first time Stilinski caught his prostate with the dildo Jackson groaned loudly, and he barely had time to note the delighted expression on Stilinski's face before his prostate was being stimulated non-stop. 

His breath came harsh and shallow as he realised he was going to come soon, but just as he felt the heat beginning to rise, felt his balls drawing up, Stilinski abruptly pulled the dildo out of him, whilst simultaneously wrapping a hand round the base of his cock and squeezing, hard enough to be painful.

Jackson swore viciously as he felt himself being tugged back from the edge of orgasm, and as he looked up into Stilinski's amused face he had to fight the urge to punch him.

Then Stilinski produced a condom seemingly out of thin air, and the urge receded. The breath caught in his throat as Stilinski tore open the condom wrapper, and slid it down his cock with his lower lip caught between his teeth in concentration. He picked up the lube and squeezed a line of it up the length of his cock, then stroked himself a couple of times, eyes rolling back in his head as he slicked his cock thoroughly.

Their eyes met, and Jackson couldn't help but whimper softly as Stilinski settled into the cradle of his body, eyes steady on Jackson's the whole time. Molten amber burning with desire as the blunt head of his cock pressed gently against Jackson's hole. He forced himself to relax as Stilinski slowly thrust forward, and his body yielded, Stilinski swearing as he slid into the clinging heat of Jackson's ass.

Stilinski was longer, and a lot thicker, than anything that had ever been inside him before, and he was panting by the time Stilinski was balls deep, stretching him wide open and buried so deep inside it seemed he was going to split Jackson right down the middle.

But Stilinski stopped once he was all the way in, arms trembling as he fought to hold himself up, and he he bowed his head until his forehead touched Jackson's, his breath harsh and excited.

Slowly, Stilinski began to circle his hips, the movement taking some of the edge off his incipient climax while allowing Jackson to acclimate to the dick stretching him. Those long-fingered hands trailed up and down his sides and chest soothingly, and Jackson could feel his body relaxing slowly, opening itself to Stilinski until he was lax and pliable.

Stilinski gently pressed Jackson's legs up and back, until he was open and exposed, and only then did Stilinski ever so slowly ease his dick out, until only the head was still inside Jackson, then, eyes fixed on Jackson's, he thrust forward, burying himself again as Jackson moaned. 

His dick, which had softened, began to take an interest again, and Stilinski grinned at him ferally, wrapping a hand round him and stroking him as he he began to thrust with a regular pace which soon had them both moaning. A lucky thrust brushed over Jackson's prostate, and his back bowed beneath Stilinski's body, dick jumping in his hand.

Jackson tweaked his nipples as Stilinski pounded into him, and the combination of sensations- the hand on his dick, the dick in his ass, and his own fingers playing with his nipples- threatened to overwhelm him. He had barely enough time to gasp out a long string of curses, and a breathy imprecation for Stilinski not to stop, before his dick pulsed in Stilinski's hand, and he felt hot drops of come landing on his chest and abs.

Stilinski swore virulently as Jackson clenched round him, and he stopped his thrusting to concentrate on stroking Jackson through his orgasm, using his come as lube to make sure he milked every drop out of Jackson's cock. Then wiping his hand down Jackson's chest, smearing come everywhere.

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Jackson's body was limp, and Stilinski took advantage of this to press Jackson's legs back even further, until he was almost bent in half, ankles almost level with his head. Jackson wrapped his hands round his own ankles to hold them in place, and was thankful for his training regime, which meant he could hold this position with dislocating or breaking anything.

Then Stilinski's hands settled on his hips, fingers digging in hard enough that they were bound to leave bruises, and he stared down at Jackson through lust-darkened eyes, drew back slightly, and thrust. Over. And over. Jackson's eyes rolled back as the sensation shot through his still over-stimulated body, and it wasn't long before Stilinski's thrusts grew more desperate, until he suddenly pulled out, and Jackson stared up at him in bemusement.

Stilinski yanked the condom off, crawling up the bed as Jackson let his legs fall back, body relaxing totally as Stilinski began to stroke himself roughly, head thrown back as he panted harshly. Jackson barely managed to realise what was going on in time to close his eyes as Stilinski gasped out his name, and shot his load over Jackson's face and chest.

Hot trails of come streaked his face and chest, and he licked his lips absently, enjoying the groan it wrung from Stilinski's lips. Then he heard the bed shift, and Stilinski's cock rubbed across his face, smearing the come into his skin before he felt the head of it at his lips. 

He wrapped his mouth around the cock, licking it clean, once it was Stilinski's fingers danced over his skin, gathering up come that was then fed to his open mouth, and Stilinski's tongue finally descended to lap the last few drops that had landed around Jackson's eyes.  
Jackson opened his eyes as Stilinski pulled away, and stared up at Stilinski's still arousal-flushed cheeks for a moment before sitting up slowly, wincing slightly at the movement. Stilinski looked guilty for a long second before Jackson pulled him down into a kiss, nipping at his sinful lower lip before directing him to the en suite to fetch some damp cloths for cleanup.

Stilinski returned quickly, and soothed a damp cloth over Jackson's hot skin, wiping away all traces of come, sweat and lube. He couldn't resist the urge to dip a finger into Jackson's fucked-out ass, and Jackson moaned softly, too exhausted for anything more. Stilinski headed back to the en suite, and Jackson distantly heard him cleaning himself up, before he padded back out.

He seemed to be looking for something, and had his boxers in hand before Jackson snorted softly and stood, yanking the top sheet off the bed before lying down again on the undersheet, and gesturing for Stilinski to join him. 

Stilinski looked uncertain, but he switched off the lamp and climbed in behind Jackson, spooning him, and Jackson allowed himself to be the little spoon for a change, basking in the afterglow as they both began to sink into slumber.

Before they fell asleep Jackson set an alarm on his phone to wake them with time to get started on their project, and closed the lid of his laptop to cut the Skype connection.

He bet Lydia would have a lot to talk about when they saw each other a school tomorrow.

 

…................................................................

In her bedroom Lydia smiled to herself with satisfaction, Jackson had got this latest kink out of his system and she'd made plans to distract Stilinski so she could have her boyfriend back. She made a mental note to buy a bigger dildo to go with her harness, something more Stilinski-sized, and pulled open her drawer, pulling out a dildo. It was her turn to have some fun.

 

…................................................................

In his bedroom Danny groaned as he worked the dildo into himself one last time, hand flying on his dick as he came all over himself, eyes still fixed on his laptop even though the Skype connection had been broken.

When he'd accepted the invitation to join the conversation between Lydia and Jackson he could never have expected what he was going to see, and they hadn't even gotten fully naked before he'd been yanking his own clothes off and rifling in his drawer for dildo and lube.

He couldn't help himself imagining Stilinski's cock in place of his dildo, and he panted as he came down from his orgasm. He knew what Lydia's game was. She'd shown him so he'd go after Stilinski, and she could have Jackson all to herself again.

As much as he hated it when she manipulated him, he knew he was going to do just that. They had lacrosse practice tomorrow and there was no way he was gonna be able to avoid sneaking glances at Stilinski's cock in the showers. 

Hell, he'd be lucky if he didn't get on his knees there and then.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Can't remember the last time I got hit with inspiration this hard. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
